The two that changed the world
by SerpentWolf15
Summary: Beware the two that came through lightning, they hold the power in their hands to destroy or to save the world. Beware their eyes as red as blood because one look in them and you will be stuck. Do not be fooled by them and always be on step ahead. RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**~_~ NARUAARA :3 oh btw I have no idea if what Gaara walks around wearing on his back is a gord or not if it isn't could you tell me in your review what it is XD**

Blond hair swayed in the gentle breeze that whispered through trees, Azure blue eyes gazed out into the distance thinking of freedom, tan skin clashed with the dark tiles of a home. Tattered clothing hung off his skinny but muscled frame scars and bruises covered his exposed skin. The boy shivered as a cold wind blew into the village, glancing down at the gate as he always does the boy spots three figures walking in. He jumps down to a lower roof and spots blood red hair, blond hair done up in four small pony tails and a hat wearing person. Azure blue eyes settling onto the blood red haired boy he watches as he walks towards the hokage's building, following them stealthily he listens into their conversation. His dirty and very scruffy waist length hair sways as the boy jumps trying to stay close enough to listen into their conversation but not be spotted, "I can't wait for the chunin exams to start, I'm going to beat everyone and then the Sand village..." the boy tuned out the girls useless chatter and noticed the only person not talking was the blood red haired boy. He wore sand village robes with a strange gord on his back with a giant cork in it, the boy leaned forward to get a closer look when suddenly the blood red haired boy's head snapped over to look at him. Panicking he jerked backwards but only ended up letting his bare foot slip, falling onto his back as he slid down the roof he tried desperatly to stop or slow down his fall but he couldn't get a grip in the slick tiles even with his claws out. The blond boy fell on his back onto the dusty ground and the air came out of his lungs in a mighty whoosh, he lay there for a moment catching much needed breath. He looked around to see the three he was following were staring at him, he jumped up quickly and with a certain grace, he growled at them baring fangs before he jumped back onto a roof and ran to the Hokage building.

He sat on the roof contemplating what he was going to do, suddenly female chatter filled his ears and he cocked his head to the side recognising the tone of the voice. Leaning over the edge of the roof he looked down just as the red head looked up, they had both sensed each-others presence and were now sizing each-other up. Pondering which one would win if they battled, obviously each-one decided they themselves would win and launched themselves at each-other at the same time. The long haired blond battling with his teeth and claws while the blood red haired boy battled with the sand that had come pouring out of his gord, the blond put on a burst of speed and managed to claw his way across the blood red haired boys back. The blond girl cried out in alarm and called out his name "Gaara! Are you ok!" the long haired blond cocked his head to the side upon hearing the boys name but then launched himself right back into the fight, the boy Gaara managed to break some bones with his sand and the long haired blond managed to also fracture, claw and even bite at some points. After exhausting all his reserved energy the blond boy suddenly stopped fighting and jumped back onto the Hokage's office roof but because he had no strength or energy left he lost his balance easily and came plummeting to the earth. The girl looked away expecting the blond to be splattered on the dusty ground in a few moments but Gaara's sand came back out from his gord and caught the boy a few centimetres of the ground, looking at his team mate the other male nodded and gaara limped off towards the hospital with the blond boy being carried behind him by his sand.

**I know short but if ya' liked it PLEASE REVIEW! if you didn't please dont go and review anyways and say really horrible things T_T **

**R 'n' R**


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled shouting floated through a thick wooden door that led to the bedroom of two teenage girls, one 17 whilst the other was 15.  
>The 17 year old was starring at the door angrily while on the other bed the 15 year old girl was shaking in fear. She was always blamed for things when the fighting started.<p>

The 17 year old seemed to get angrier by the second untill she flung her covers off her bed, her hair was it's natural mess.  
>Thick black locks stuck out in every direction and her clothes were rumpled- she had a figure like an hour glass and was wearing a black shirt with a blue eagle on it and sweat pants.<p>

The 17 year old walked over to the other bed where the 15 year old was shaking and pulled the covers off her, the cold air assaulted the young girl's small body.  
>The girl shook with more than just fear as the 17 year old dragged her out of the bed.<p>

"Kikei! It's time to leave!" the older girl spoke.

The girl 'Kikei' hesitated but then nodded eagerly and leant down to drag two small backpacks out from under her bed.

She was short for her age and was just starting to get her curves.  
>Her thick, long multicoloured brown locks hung to just past her bottom.<p>

Kikei quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail that then made her hair go to the small of her back. She was whiter than a ghost and had clear skin.

"Kirai! What if they catch us, they'll blame me again!" Kikei whimpered.

The older girl 'Kirai' shook her head and opened the window- popped the fly screen from their one story high window.

"Kikei are you gonna be ok, wearing what you are?" Kirai asked looking at her sister choice of clothing.

Kikei looked down at herself and took note of her thin black shirt with a orange glowing fox, it's tails ran up the side of her shirt- around her thin waist.  
>Her PJ boxers were also thin and on her feet her ugg boots which were warm.<p>

She nodded her head, she never really did feel the cold that's probably one of the reasons why her name meant 'Freak'.

They jumped out the window into the cold snow, backpacks on their back, and headed straight towards the forest that bordered their house.

After half an hour of walking, the girls were soaked and even colder then when they first left the house.

They sat down on a tree root that was high above the ground and wasn't covered in snow.

Kikei looked up at the sound of rushing water and cocked her head to the side, like a dog listening to its master.  
>She stood up suddenly and headed towards the sound hoping for a nice drink.<p>

Kirai followed behind Kikei letting her sister do her thing.  
>Just as she was about to stop Kikei, Kikei slipped on some ice and slid down a hill into the freezing cold water.<p>

Kirai screamed out her sister's name, ran down to the river and jumped in after her hoping  
>to get to her sister before she drowned.<p>

Just as Kirai reached out for her sister's hand, their fingers touched and a bright burst of light wrapped itself around them.

Kikei had a look of awe while Kirai looked scared, suddenly the girls felt heat radiate through their bodies and they welcomed the darkness as it took over them. 

Just before they passed out each sister heard the sound of rumbling thunder and the crack of lightning. 

_(In the Hospital)_

A steady beeping filled the sterile, white room.  
>A light snore could be heard faintly through the beeping, long blond hair hung off the side of an<br>overly clean hospital bed and tanned skin looked darker in contrast to the blinding white sheets.

A doctor walked into the room with a blood red haired  
>boy - known as Gaara- followed close behind and an Anbu black op.<p>

Gaara leaned against the door frame smirking slightly; he had heard the snore stop and watched as the blond boy tensed up at each step the doctor took towards him.

The blonds hand was a blur as he grabbed the doctor and threw him into the wall on the other side  
>of the room.<br>The Anbu tried to also stop the blond but his eyes snapped open and he kicked the Anbu into the wall next to Gaara, the force of the kick was softened by the blanket that had trapped the boys legs.

Suddenly a bright burst of lightning caught the attention of both boys.  
>The blond boy ripped at the blanket with his claws and then once he was free ripped the cords attached to his arm.<p>

He took one last glance at Gaara and then launched  
>himself out the window and towards where the lightning had struck; Gaara<br>pushed himself off the door frame and followed slower than the blond but still followed.

Blond hair swayed in the breeze as he continued sizing up his female opponent, she looked to be only two years younger than him but he was sure she would put  
>up a good fight.<p>

She held a very sharp looking stick, if that hit him he knew it would hurt but he doubted she could hit him fast enough.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.  
>He looked at the girl in front of him who was now looking behind him with an astonished look on her face. <p>

He turned quickly to see a girl with thick black hair whom looked similar to the other girl except she was more him age, she had an hour glass figure and looked as if she had been electrocuted.

She, like the other girl, also held a stick and it seems she was the one who hit the blond on the back of the head.

He growled at her and went to lunge when a whistling caught his attention.  
>Whipping his head around a blunt object collided with his face hitting him so hard that his head snapped in the other direction.<p>

He growled in outrage and clawed blindly at the handler of the object.  
>He heard a vague scream of pain, but the red haze that covered his vision hindered sense of reasoning- though the second a scent invaded his senses he froze with shock.<p>

That scent, it made him want to protect something for the first time in years.  
>He wanted to protect the brown haired girl not hurt her, he reached a clawed hand out to her but stopped when she visibly flinched back.<p>

He had hurt her so now she was scared of him.  
>He let a whimper of sadness bubble up and slip through his lips, he didn't want her to be scared- he wanted her to be happy.<p>

He was about to try and touch her again when his hand was knocked away by the older girl.  
>He snarled at her for keeping him away from the one he wanted to protect, but when he went to hurt her, the brown haired girl stood up in front of her arms outstretched.<p>

"NO! You don't hurt Kirai!" he starred at her in shock and then hung his head down like a scolded puppy.

"She's my sister! I won't let you hurt my family" he let out an apologetic whine.

Kikei looked at him confused and dropped her arms to her sides limply; the gouges were still oozing out blood that thickly dripped onto the ground, staining the grass crimson.

"Can't you talk? What's your name?" Kikei took a step forwards but was stopped from taking another one by her sister Kirai, who shook her head. Silently saying that he could possibly hurt her more.

The long haired blond looked up

"my...name...is..." his voice was gravelly and hard from misuse, and the girls could tell it was hurting him to speak.

"My name is... Na..ru..to" Kikei smiled kindly

"Hi Naruto! my name's Kikei and my sisters name is Kirai it's nice to meet you"

He looked over Kikei's shoulder to see her sister Kirai starring at Kikei with a look of disbelief and mumbled something that sounded like 'my sister's an idiot...'

REVIEW AND I SHALL CONTINUE!


	3. HarbouringLies

Hi,

So I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter.

And this also isn't FalconsWing, my name is HarbouringLies.

FalconsWing (My BFF) has decided she can't write for this story.

So gave it to me, I'll be leaving it on her profile because she is giving me the idea's she wants in the story and I'm writing!

I hope no one will have an issue with this, is so please feel free to message me, I'll be sure to reply.

So I guess that's all.

Um.. I'll have a chapter up within the next few days!

From,

HarbouringLies.


End file.
